Heart Break, Backstabbing Hate
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: She was always so kind and pure she was always so loving but now she's shone her true colors changing her soul and mission to making Inuyasha pay and to make him suffer. Not like the other stories! INUKAG?
1. Who are you?

Inuyasha  
  
Devil's Reincarnation  
  
Kagome walked cautiously through the forest. She needed to see with her own eyes what Sango and Miroku have been telling her. She knew, yes she did. She had always known but for some reason her heart wouldn't believe it even if her mind did. Inuyasha promised Kikyou, he loved her and always will...no matter what. But did that mean that they couldn't be friends? She loved him...why? Why did she care so much for him? Why did she have to put her heart on the line for him? Why did she have to put her heart on the line again? After all these years her heart was put back onto the thin thread of hope for love. She believed to herself that she was pathetic for believing in such a thing as love.  
  
She sighed standing up straight then continuing on to see soul catchers in the distance. Kagome hugged herself sighing, "I should have known..."  
  
She could have just turned around then but curiosity wouldn't let her. She sighed and headed toward the lights, stopping instantly when she saw Kikyou holding onto Inuyasha, with him kissing her with such passion. How could the dead get better than her? with me to hell."  
  
"I can't Kikyou! Not until I get my revenge and make Naraku pay. But I promise you I will go with you, so we can be together forever."  
  
She nodded and held onto him tighter, turning to the forest and speaking to him again, "Inuyasha, why don't we stay here? You can bring back my soul..."  
  
He looked at her. "What do you mean Kikyou? How?"  
  
"Kill her, kill my reincarnation for me. Bring back my soul...then we can live together in peace. So I may become a normal woman."  
  
He looked at her. He couldn't kill Kagome, could he? ...But then he could live in peace and happiness. But he was happy now...with his friends. With Kagome. Yet would life be better with Kikyou, the woman who loved him?  
  
Kagome stopped there just looking at them as Kikyou spoke. "Inuyasha...we could be together...in peace."  
  
He held her tighter and answered quietly, "Yes...I'll...I'll kill her after we complete the jewel and, and I'll turn into a hu-human with you."  
  
Kikyou looked at him. "Do you truly wish for me to live with you? Do you truly want this?"  
  
He nodded, " Yes."  
  
Kikyou smirked kissing him as Kagome turned, trembling, and went down on her knees hugging herself and crying gently. Yet then she bit her lips back, "No, I won't let myself cry. Not again. Not for anyone."  
  
She then ran. She wanted to get away. Get away from this, just for a while...a while. Kagome stopped in front of the well, just jumping in.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Inuyasha walked toward the village then into Kaede's hut looking around. He stopped. "Where is she?"  
  
He sniffed around her scent, but it was nowhere to be found. Sango then opened her eyes. "Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
She sat up looking around. "She didn't return last night?"  
  
"What do you mean? Where did she go?"  
  
"She said she was going for a walk."  
  
Suddenly a thought came into his mind. 'Could she have seen us?'  
  
Miroku then yawned, waking up, "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
Sango turned to him. "Kagome did not return last night."  
  
Miroku just went back to sleep as Inuyasha grabbed his collar. "How could you sleep?!"  
  
Sango looked at him in confusion. "Do you know something Miroku?"  
  
Miroku pushed Inuyasha away loosening his collar. "Alright...Kagome said she was going home. She used the walk as an excuse. Don't be alarmed."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango sighed in relief as Inuyasha turned and said, "Why did she leave her stuff?"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "I guess she just didn't need to restock."  
  
Inuyasha stood up walking out of the hut as Sango and Miroku followed. He looked at them. "I'm going to go get her."  
  
Miroku and Sango shrugged, following as they made it to the hut. Yet just as they did they saw someone jump out of the well. Everyone got in stance until they saw the person land. It was a woman. She had short thin raven black hair that went down to about the middle of her neck and bangs with strands in front of her ear, going down to her collar bone. Her eyes were narrow; the color was a dull gray and black, with a silver crescent moon earring on her right ear. She wore a tight black sleeveless turtleneck shirt showing her abs, white fingerless gloves, and black cargos with slip on flexible shoes. The woman had a dragon tattoo going down her left shoulder and the Shikon no Tama hanging from her neck. She also had a trench coat held over her shoulder and a huge weapon on her back. The weapon was in an X shape, holding curved blades making it in a sort of circle and a handle in the middle made of a demon bone. (So it's a weapon that is a circle with blades on the ends of the four sets of blades and a middle which is a circle and black made of a sheath type and to hold is a bone of a demon connected to the middle to hold and throw which circles like a boomerang back to catch from the bottom. If you still don't get it review/e-mail me k?)  
  
The girl just looked at them pointlessly holding her weapon as Inuyasha yelled, "Who are you?"  
  
She laughed gently, turning her head, "That shows how much a person would know you huh?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The girl shrugged, "Until you figure it out you can guess. I'll wait."  
  
Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga as Miroku and Sango got into a stance. Inuyasha charged at him. "Either way your shards will be mine!"  
  
The girl just stood there shaking her head as Inuyasha charged at her, but she jumped up, landing on the tip of the sword looking down at him. Then Sango threw her boomerang at her. The girl jumped up then threw her own weapon as it circled going toward Inuyasha; he jumped to the side, landing in dirt. Sango caught her weapon as the girl grabbed the bottom of hers, putting it back while kneeling down, then tying her trench coat around her waist. "You know I could wait all day, I am not that busy."  
  
Miroku ran out, taking out his wind tunnel, yet the girl just stood there as things began to get sucked into his wind tunnel. "Your wind tunnel cannot bring in humans..."  
  
He looked at her. "So you are human...?"  
  
The girl simply nodded then dodged Inuyasha's attacks over and over again, and then put her weapon in front of her as the steel made clashing sounds. He yelled to her, "Stop blocking and fight! No human will beat me!"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you...at least not yet Inuyasha... Plus aren't you a half demon? Not wanting to be beat by your own kind...or half of you anyway. I never thought it came down to that. Your hatred for humans... Does that include everyone?"  
  
"How do you know my name? How do you know about me and what the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
The girl turned and jumped back as her eyes changed into chocolate brown and black. Miroku then looked out. "Wait Inuyasha!"  
  
They turned to him as the girl turned also with a bored look on her face. Miroku walked forth and looked at them then to the girl. "It's...."  
  
CLIFFY!!!! BUM, BUM, BUM!!!!! Read and Review please!!! So who is it? Do you know? I bet you do! I mean the jewel kinda gives it away but can you really believe me a complete mad woman??? !!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHA man I'm drunk. 


	2. Make you Suffer

Inuyasha  
  
Devil's Reincarnation  
  
Last Time  
  
"I don't want to hurt you...at least not yet Inuyasha... Plus aren't you a half demon? Not wanting to be beat by your own kind...or half of you anyway. I never thought it came down to that. Your hatred for humans... Does that include everyone?"  
  
"How do you know my name? How do you know about me and what the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
The girl turned and jumped back as her eyes changed into chocolate brown and black. Miroku then looked out. "Wait Inuyasha!"  
  
They turned to him as the girl turned also with a bored look on her face. Miroku walked forth and looked at them then to the girl. "It's...."  
  
Continuing  
  
"It's Kagome."  
  
Everyone yelled at him, "What?!"  
  
Then a laugh came from behind them. They turned to the girl as she laughed lifting her head up laughing harder, "Hahaha, Miroku was the one to find out! How funny is that? We haven't known each other long but then...he is the one to figure it out? Not even Inuyasha knew not recognizing my sent, hahaha."  
  
They looked at her as Sango walked forth. "Kagome?"  
  
She nodded as Sango walked over looking at her. "What? What happened to you? you changed...a lot. Overnight."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. "Yeah why did you cut your hair?"  
  
Miroku just looked at her intently. "It is a good look for you Kagome."  
  
She smiled and nodded," thank you Miroku...I well answer any questions later..."  
  
She walked past them and toward the village as everyone looked at each other then followed quickly. Kagome walked into the village silently then saw Kaede. She looked up into the sky then walked toward her picking up the pails of water with one hand. "I can take it for you Kaede..."  
  
"Who? Kagome is that you?"  
  
She smiled, nodding, "Yes, I decided it was time for a change...just to be myself."  
  
"What do you mean child? You now do not look a thing like Kikyou..."  
  
Kagome looked away. "That was what I was going for..."  
  
"Is something troubling you? Do you wish to speak to me about it?"  
  
Kagome walked to the hut Kaede led her to, putting down the pails as Kaede sat her down. "What is it?"  
  
She turned away. "Last night, I followed Inuyasha into the forest and found him with Kikyou..."  
  
"Dear child...is ye alright?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know...I just wanted to change. I put my heart on the line again! Again! I just couldn't take it! Hiding in a case of a little girl from the future. In a weak body."  
  
Kaede looked at her. "Kagome what do you mean?"  
  
"Kaede, I am not truly Kikyou's reincarnation. I was just given a portion of her soul once I was in...a world because I was close to death. Once that happened I was brought into this world when I was spending time in that future dimension. Yet I am a priestess and fighter who can travel through dimensions. I have been to many you see...I belong in a far dimension and I have been lying...hiding my power, but I can't anymore...not anymore..."  
  
Kaede just looked at her as she turned her head. Kaede nodded, "I see. Though Kagome...we still care for you and you are still our ally and friend, child, even though you have kept things from us."  
  
She nodded, hugged her, then grabbed her weapon and walked out to see Inuyasha walk up to her and grab her arm, dragging her into the forest, and Miroku and Sango ran to follow them. Inuyasha then let go of her as Kagome raised her weapon glaring at him. "DO NOT TOUCH ME INUYASHA!"  
  
He looked at her. "What is with you? What is with this change?"  
  
"Maybe I just needed to change and to stop looking like Kikyou. So everyone won't shadow me with her power and skill and LIFE! I am not Kikyou, I am my own person with my own attributes."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at her as they came into the clearing. "Kagome?"  
  
She turned from them then sighed turning back as her eyes went back to gray and black," Listen I am not who you think I am. I am not a weak girl who is Kikyou's reincarnation, a girl from the future... The truth is that I am not her reincarnation, I just hold a small portion of her soul, I am not from the future or that future. I was given part of her soul when I was close to death then left my dimension going to visit my aunt and grandfather...and cousin, who are who you believe are my mother, brother, and grandfather. I also have hidden my powers from you guys, and my skills, which I am sorry for..."  
  
They just looked at her in surprise as she took a breath turning around. "I would understand if you didn't trust me anymore. I would...somehow. I would understand if you were angry. Yet I kept my secrets for a reason, my own, personal reason."  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her. "Why did you not tell us before huh?"  
  
"For reason I cannot give out."  
  
Miroku looked at her. "Kagome...I never thought that you felt so strongly about those issues."  
  
"Neither did I, but now that we know you can fight and attack I guess we have another line of defense," Sango supplied, on the positive side.  
  
She smiled a bit then nodded, turning and putting down her weapon as she glanced at Inuyasha. 'Don't worry, Inuyasha...when the time comes, we'll see if you can truly do it...and if you can, then you'll be the one to perish.'  
  
Shippo then came running into the forest with Kilala. "Hey what is everyone doing here? And who is she?"  
  
Kagome looked at him. As her eyes reverted backn she set down her weapon. "Shippo!"  
  
Shippo turned to her then looked at her sniffing and running over. "Kagome! Hey why did you go off last night?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry...did you miss me?"  
  
"I was worried for you. I thought Inuyasha did something."  
  
Inuyasha hit him in the head as Kagome pushed him away. "Act your age, Inuyasha."  
  
"HMPH!"  
  
Kagome set Shippo down. "So shall we go now?"  
  
They nodded as Inuyasha lead the way. Kagome held on to her weapon as they walked. Inuyasha kept glancing at her as she spoke to Sango. Miroku then walked over to Inuyasha. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No...well sort of. Kagome's change... It was just so fast, like..."  
  
"Getting the wind knocked out of you."  
  
He nodded as Miroku shrugged. "Maybe this is her statement to you and to...all of us. That she isn't as weak as we think."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him. "Hey, I never said she was weak!"  
  
Miroku looked at him and shook his head. "No, we never said she was weak. You always said she was and could never amount to anything compared to Kikyou."  
  
He stopped with a sudden flash of guilt. "I never...did I?"  
  
Miroku nodded walking a bit faster as Inuyasha stopped. "I said that to her...wait I'm going to...kill her. For happiness for, Kikyou. I shouldn't..."  
  
Kagome stopped turning to Inuyasha. "Sango, go ahead with Miroku, I'll catch up...with Inuyasha."  
  
She nodded walking forth as Kagome walked back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...what's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her. "I am sorry... I'm sorry about how I criticize you most of the time."  
  
She turned from him letting go of the strap of the weapon. "It's alright, Inuyasha. And that is not what made me...return to me."  
  
"Even though I am sorry."  
  
She nodded and glanced at him. "Anyway let's go catch up, okay?"  
  
He nodded as Kagome ran following the others, but then they saw a horde of demons heading toward a village. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha ran forth. She followed to see Sango and Miroku already running toward the village. Kagome looked at the demons then jumped up, throwing her weapon and killing at least five demons. Sango followed as they both caught their weapons. Kagome kept running as Inuyasha slashed over and over. Miroku hit the top of the heads over and over yet then stopped. "Out of the way!"  
  
He opened his hand as demons began to get sucked in. Kagome then noticed the insects. Sango yelled out, "MIROKU!"  
  
Kagome ran over shoving him out of the way as he closed his hand. Kagome was pushed back with claws and bits of demon as she fell on the ground under them. She lay there then weakly picked herself up, staggering over to her weapon, picking it up and throwing it the best she could, whispering the best she could, "Purify..."  
  
It went to the center of the demons as she fell back. "Boom!"  
  
Suddenly a huge light explosion came, killing all the demons instantly. A smile came on her lips as she fell into darkness.  
  
KAGOME'S DREAM  
  
Kagome sat there in darkness with a simple candle in front of her. She looked at it when a voice came, "Kagome...Kagome...Kagome..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are too stubborn to die aren't you?"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Living with you for half my life I can tell."  
  
"That was rhetorical."  
  
"Which means...?"  
  
"You don't answer it."  
  
The voice just laughed, "Someone is coming to see you soon."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's a man that is all I know..."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Hey I am only your spirit guide!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
END DREAM  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see green trees...pure green trees, with sunshine shining through the leaves and branches. She felt a peace around her, peace and happiness. She sat up and saw she was laying under a tree on some grass, bandages around her chest and on her shoulder, with some on her leg and ankle. She wore her pants still yet they had cuts and her shirt was practically a rag next to her. Sitting up, she leaned upon the tree, then Shippo ran at her with a bowl of water in his hand. "Kagome!"  
  
She smiled a bit then winced as Shippo hugged her leg. "You're awake! You've been asleep for only two days. Miroku said you might not wake up or that you'll be asleep for at least a week to two."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Well I'm awake now. So where is everyone?"  
  
"Sango and the others are over there. Sango is cooking...Inuyasha is hitting his head against a tree and Miroku is cleaning your weapon of the blood and guts."  
  
Kagome nodded, grabbing her shirt and trench coat. She slowly put her trench coat on wincing at the touch as Shippo grabbed the shirt for her leading her to them. Just as they did Sango stood up with a bowl of food. She then yelled out, "Kagome!"  
  
Everyone looked up running at her. "Kagome! Are you alright?"  
  
"How could you be up now?"  
  
"I have strong will."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm surprise, really, that you survived."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
Miroku put out her weapon. "Here you go, and I would like to thank you, Kagome, for saving me."  
  
She nodded, "We are friends and allies...I have your back."  
  
He smiled and nodded as Kagome leaned on Sango's shoulder, as she handed her a bowl of food helping her sit down, and then she ate slowly. Inuyasha looked at her then jumped into the tree. "I can't get attached..."  
  
Kagome looked at him then down to her food with a smirk. 'Feel your guilt Inuyasha...I'll feed off it. Be ready to kill me. Be ready, yet feel pain. Feel guilt. Feel a broken heart.'  
  
Read and Review  
  
'blah' = Thought 


	3. What is happening

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**I want to give a special thank you Starangel4899 who has been spell checking the chapters of this story. I know that all my stories have been having spell check problems and that you are really getting fed up with it. And I am really sorry. So thanks Star!!!!**

****

**Kagome followed everyone as they moved toward the exit of the forest. Her eyes were narrowed yet her breathing was hoarse and rapid. She was holding in her pain from the wounds yet everyone could tell she would break soon. Inuyasha glanced at her then stopped as she went to one knee holding on to her weapon. He looked at her then yelled," Well you just get on my back or Kilala's? You can't be tough if you're dead!"**

**She glared at him," I well not die Inuyasha! And I am trying to prove no point! I won't die."**

**Sango and Miroku looked at her sadly as she stood up continuing to walk but then Kilala walked to her side caressing her foot. She looked down at her with sad eyes then fell down to her knees as Inuyasha ran to her side," Kagome, I told you. Well you just get on my back or Kilala's! You won't last too long then!"**

**Miroku looked at her," You are soaked in your blood Kagome. Please just get on Kilala's back."**

**Shippo jumped down infront of her," Kagome..."**

**Sango walked to her side helping her up yet she only shook her head moving from Sango continuing to walk. Her breathing went out in huffs as she continued. Inuyasha then ran to her stopping infront of her," STOP THIS TOUGH GUY ACT AND GET ON MY BACK!"**

**She staggered back as Sango made a pity look and walked over," Kagome we're almost there please just get on Kilala. You aren't even suppose to be moving yet. Two days was all please."**

**She sighed then stood up straight looking away from Inuyasha and walking over to Kilala getting on laying on her back as they sighed. She just looked away as they continued to walk,' why is it you want to save me Inuyasha? Do you really wish to kill me by your hands only? Well my blood on you make you that happy? Then well you kill all of your friends too? What well you do in the end?'**

**Inuyasha looked at her,' could I really do it? Could I really kill her? Would it be just that easy?'**

**Miroku looked at Sango," There seems to be something troubling both Inuyasha and Kagome."**

**" Yes but what do you think it is Miroku?"**

**He shrugged turning to see Inuyasha grab Kagome's weapon," You won't be able to hold to this in you're state I'll take it for you."**

**He grabbed the weapon walking next to Kilala,' It's far off...if I kill Kagome, would I be happy with Kikiyou? Would we be happy?'**

**Kagome glanced at Inuyasha,' Hm, showing false care. How dare he think I wouldn't know. That I am but an innocent in his game. I well not be pawned off of. I am no longer but a shard detector.'**

**Two hours later**

**Sango looked up yawning," Inuyasha we should set camp by now."**

**He looked up," fine the moon is already up..."**

**They nodded when Kagome stopp sitting up as Kilala stopped. She spoke to her softly," I'm fine now Kilala...it's your turn to rest."**

**Kilala gave a meow as Kagome got off and she went to her smaller form jumping on Kagome's shoulder. She smiled as Inuyasha turned to her," Kagome, what are you doing?"**

**" I'm no longer weak...I can walk to the camp site you choose."**

**They looked at her but she just walked ahead of them leaving them to follow. Soon they set up camp and a fire was ready. Everyone fell asleep quickly but Inuyasha. He sat up opening his eyes sighing then looked down but everyone was asleep except Kagome. She wasn't there she was gone. So was her weapon. He jumped off the branch smelling around," This place reaks of her blood..."**

**He walked into the forest to see her throw her weapon in a circle yet keeping it about a centimeter from the trees. She then caught it stepping back and sticking it into the ground taking off her trench coat to show her bandages covered in masses of blood. She walked to the stream washing her jacket then drying it on her weapon sitting on the hill over looking the forest and clearing. The sun was rising. She smiled yet then turned and frowned falling back onto the grass. Inuyasha walked toward her yet just then Kagome jumped up doing a flip taking her jacket and grabbing her weapon yet then she saw Inuyasha and went to one knee weakly. **

**He walked to her," Kagome, you're bandages are soaked you need to switch them."**

**She glared at him," I don't need your help! I don't care about my wounds."**

**She turned from his taking her weapon and jacket returning to camp as he yelled," What the hell is your problem?"**

**She turned to him," My problem? My problem is you! What is yours, huh? What do you think of this me? I'll tell you some day what I thought of you."**

**He looked at her then yelled back," What are you talking about?"**

**She stopped shaking her head laughing gently then turning to him in disbelief," Sometimes I just can't believe you. I can't believe you? You are just so...argh!"**

**She then walked away but he followed," So what? So what Kagome?"**

**" UNBELIEVEABLE!"**

**" What does that mean? How did we end up arguing night and day? What do you need to get off your chest huh?"**

**" YOU! I just don't understand what,... who you are anymore. Where is that Inuyasha that wanted to protect me!? Where is that Inuyasha that cared for my life? Where is that Inuyasha that I promised to that I would stay by his side? Where is that Inuyasha huh? Instead I see the Inuyasha that I first met the one that tried to kill me for...for this!"**

**She teared off the jewel and threw it at him feet looking at him. He grabbed the partially whole jewel," Where is this coming from? Where is all this shit comin from?"**

**" It's comin from me!"**

**" Well my turn where is the Kagome that promised to say by my side? Where is the Kagome that used to sit me for hitting Shippo? Where is that Kagome who said she liked to be with me? Where is that Kagome that forgave me everytime I insulted her? Where is she? Because this Kagome is...what the hell is this? Some macho girl who doesn't give a damn about hardly anyone anymore! If she does I don't see it! All I see is this! Who is this?! This isn't Kagome! It isn't the one that I saw. You were fine the way your were."**

**" I changed like everyone does with time and with impact of information Inuyasha! I was nothing but a burden to everyone deal with that!Deal with that fact! Deal with it and to top it all off deal with being a replacement for a girl that your once loved! The Kagome you knew is right here under one tough barrier. I wasn't fine the way I was. I seemed happy huh? Caring for others to stop myself from unleashing hell on myself! I looked in the mirror and gave myself a choice why don't you do that?!"**

**" So that was the real Kagome huh? So that is where she is?"**

**BACK AT CAMP**

**Shippo and the others laid there listening silently and flinching at every other word. Sango sat there trying to sleep covering her ears as Shippo was almost to tears. Miroku just sat there laying against the tree with his eyes closed trying to meditate. Wincing at the yells and comments.**

**BACK WITH THEM**

**Inuyasha spoke to her standing there," You know I love someone but she went away for a while. She'll come back soon don't worry."**

**Kagome glared at him," Good luck with that but what well you go through to get her?"**

**She then turned and ran away as Inuyasha stood there tears falling from his face. He quickly wiped them away returning to camp to see everyone ready to go. He looked at them," Did you hear that?"**

**They stayed silent as they got ready to go walking away. He stood there for a moment then followed walking along searching for Kagome. No one looked at each other or spoke at all until they saw Kagome standing on a rock with her eyes shut calmly then opened her eyes looking out across the clears raising her weapon throwing it as it went through a tree causing an explosion. She caught her weapon camly looking into the flames as everyone covered their eyes and face. Kagome looking into the flames as a figure walked out looking at them then threw a chain out at Kagome yet she caught it pulling it back as the figure fell yet then throwing a blades. She jumped dodging standing there as the figure walked out. Sango stopped," Kohaku..."**

**Suddenly a voice came," Hmm...priestess I sense your aura. Who do you wish to die? Your soul is black...and your eyes. Though your appearance is different and your skill you are still the priestess. What troubles you?"**

**Inuyasha yelled out," Shut it Naraku! Now show yourself."**

**Kagome glared looking out," What do you fear my power and aura? Has my blackened core draw you? Curiousity is it? Wonder? Does it impress you that I can change in a matter of days yet be so different? I wonder Naraku...do you still lust for her? Kikiyou? And now that you have her you wish to brag? You wish to further make Inuyasha suffer when you have accomplished so much already?"**

**A/N: Confused???You'll find out what she means in the next chapter...don't worry.**

**Everyone looked at her as Kagura walked out with Kanna beside Kohaku. Everyone got ready as Inuyasha yelled out," What are you talking about? What is going on?"**

**Sango and Miroku turned to Kagome who was suddenly engulfed in flames. Shippo jumped," Kagome!"**

**Everyone gasped," Kagome!!"**

**Inuyasha ran toward the flames yet they soon grew around them like a ring. Inuyasha took out his sword with his bangs covering his eyes a tear fell from his face as he muffled out," You'll pay for that....I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"**

**His eyes shone red as they rushed into battle. Inuyasha looked out,' I see now Kagome...I could never kill you. I can't because...I wouldn't be happy without you. I can't kill you.'**

****

**Confused I bet...Yeah. Hope you like it. It's probually not so goodsighlike my dad said I'll never amount to anything...hope you like.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Dimming Candle of Life

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

****

Shippo sat there looking around," Where is Kagome?"

Everyone was fighting, fighting for Kagome. They didn't know what they were doing they were just doing it. Fighting without a plan without any idea of what to do after. No one understood what had happened to Kagome or what she was talking about with that annoying taunting voice of Naraku's. Everything was a blur so confusing. Inuyasha fell back on his butt then growled," What did you do to Kagome?"

Miroku stood there looking around at where Kagome disappeared. There were burn marks around in a circle yet no ashes. He then stood up looking around. This made no sense at all but he couldn't contemplate in the middle of the battle so he ran toward the battle. Sango was mainly blocking the attacks Kohaku was giving out she wasn't going to fight her brother...none the less kill him.

Miroku ran into the battle looking at Sango," Kohaku shall be my goal you shall fight, Kanna."

She nodded looking at them with sad eyes then running toward Kanna to fight. Inuyasha just glared at Kagura then lifting his sword," IT'S OVER!"

He then attacked," WIND SCAR!"

Kagura eyes widened when he began to put down his weapon down. But then he saw Kagome jumped out of the forest throwing her weapon," NARAKU!"

Everyone gasped in shocked seeing her throw her weapon landing on the ground in stance. Inuyasha was happy but then again he felt something hurt inside his gut the fact that she was still alive brought back the fact that he promised to kill her....

Her weapon then returned to her as she caught it. Naraku's then walked out of the flames looking at her intenstly showing his arm in which was no longer there. She glared at him then swiftly ran toward him putting up her hand punching him yet she hit air. He extended his arm at her yet she just sliced it as Kagome stood there throwing her weapon getting his legs. They grew back quickly she yelled out," Puppet!"

He laughed," Fool..."

Inuyasha looked at her as she strapped her weapon then ran at him cutting off his head. She held his head in her hand as it turned to dust. Kagura and everyone looked at them suddenly disappearing. Inuyasha growled," Coward!"

Everyone ran toward her as she looked at them," We need to leave this place."

They nodded as Shippo ran toward them. Kagome walked toward the fire taking out a clover and throwing it up into the fire seemed to disappear. She sighed," Weak magic."

She then continued walking away as everyone followed. She then stopped clutching her fists putting it to her side,' how dare he critize me! He dares to question my ability none the less! Basterd!'

She then punched a tree as he broke down bringing down the near by trees with it. Sango ran to her," Kagome?! You're ok? But how?"

She just turned to them," Naraku's foolish plan did not work, he thinks he can send me to hell...and kill me just by fire. He believes the flames in which attempted to engulf me would send me directly to hell and would make me suffer until eternity. What a senile idoit, hm."

She then turned continuing to walk away as Miroku asked," Kagome?"

" What?"

" Are you alright?"

" I am fine."

Inuyasha looked at her,' what is going on with her now? And then what about Kikiyou...'

Everyone ran after her following. She seemed so angry, more then normal. Inuyasha then grabbed her arm spinning her around she would look at them," NOW WHAT?! You can't stand my exsisitence?"

Shippo walked forth," Please don't start arguing again!"

They looked at him then began circling around glaring at each other," This time Kagome your attidute!"

" Well this time Inuyasha I am annoyed by the way you want to get into my busnuiss all the time. It's my life!"

" Yeah well you have to also think about the lives of your friends too! Unless you already forgot about their existiance!"

" Don't start that shit with me Inuyasha!"

" Then stop this shit that you are creating."

" Fuck you Inuyasha! This shit that I am creating started with you!"

He looked at her then stepped over," Started with me?! Me! What could I have possibly done to you that made this happen huh?!"

She shook her head putting her hands to her temples rubbing them," You are just so...so, I can't even say it anymore."

Sango clutched her fists as Miroku walked between them," THAT IS ENOUGH! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"

Kagome sighed turning away," Remember how you didn't recongize me in the begining Inuyasha? Well while that did you notice anything?"

" Notice what?"

" Notice that the whole time while everyone was fighting me that I actually was aiming at you the whole time. My weapon never lost sight of you nor did my emotions."

He stopped thinking back for a minute as Sango spoke," Kagome is right, she did go after you the most she never even made an attack toward us she pointed her weapon at you."

Inuyasha stopped," Okay what is the story behind all of this, all of this shit, this anger and all this fucken emotions that you seem to be fine with."

She stopped taking a breath and raising her weapon," The story behind this is one hell of a tale Inuyasha."

He took out his sword," Sango, Miroku stay out of this. We both have somethings to get off out chest."

Shippo looked at them," Kagome! Please don't do this! We can't fight each other. We are friends."

She was deaf to him they were deaf. No voice or wish could stop them until. Something clicked. She dropped her weapon as her eyes went wide. She fell to the ground unconsuias making a thud noise as she hit the ground," Wha-at?"

Inuyasha and the others gasped running to her. She laid there unable to move, in so much pain. Her heart hurt so bad, her head, she couldn't breathe. Inuyasha lifted her head up ," Kagome?"

He put his hand to her head," Your burning what the hell is going on?"

"S-stop...stop it. Stop it In-Inuyasha."

" What are you talking about?"

" S-stop, acting like you care..."

Sango and Miroku ran over quickly," Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at her," Kagome I'm not acting? Where are you getting this?"

Shippo looked at her," Kagome? Please don't argue again."

" You don't care...I know you don't."

He shook his head," You're wrong."

" I won't let you do this...I won't let you hurt me Inuyasha. I-I won't let you hurt me, you can't-y-you can't kill me."

He froze there,' she knew. This whole time she knew, that's what she's been trying to say to me, that is what she means.'

Sango yelled to him, "Stop moping around Kagome is in danger. She needs to be treated."

" Sango is right. This is no time for second thoughts or reflection Inuyasha."

He nodded putting her on his back running toward the village. Sango and Miroku jumping on Kirara with Shippo running off.

Kagome sat there surronded in darkness with the dimming flame of the candle infront of her,' what is happening?'

' Kagome...you life is in jeopardy.'

'How could this of happened? What is going on?'

' That flame represented your life, it was strong when you were strong, yet you are dimming. You are going to be surronded in darkness.'

' No-not yet. Not yet. I need to live. I cannot and well not die yet. Not until I get my vengance on Inuyasha!'

' Please Kagome.'

' Go to my diemension...'

' Kagome, this is no time. No time at all.'

' YOU ARE MY GUIDE! YOU WELL OBEY THIS ONE ORDER!!!'

' Hear me out Kagome, your spirit is simply dwelling. You have taken away your pure soul and locked it away. If you kill Inuyasha you minus well be Kikiyou yourself or that blood thirsty demon...'

' Never ever compare me to the likes of them. They have no right to live. I have done no such thing to bring harm to others except for Inuyasha. Our world is a kill or be killed world. Every world is like that the strong shall live and the weak shall die. Do you not understand. The brave may not live forever but the cautious never live at all-I well not be like that. I well not hide under a mask or shadow. THIS IS MY TIME!'

'I understand Kagome...'

' Good. Then bring him to me...'

'I well, hang on.'

The candle went dimmer as she nodded,' I well try.'

Inuyasha looked to Kagome,' It's all my fault. I see now. She knew from the begining. She knew she saw. How could I ever tell Kikiyou that I would do this? How could I? I was going to take a life of someone I too promised to protect...I was going to kill my friend.'

Sango looked at Miroku," Miroku, you knew all along what was happening between Kagome and Inuyasha didn't you?"

He nodded sighing," That night she told me she was going to see for her own eyes what you heart wouldn't believe. So she went, and she never came back. Kagome never came back."

Shippo looked at him," What do you mean she never came back?"

Sango nodded," He means the Kagome we knew never came back...and instead this happened. This...nightmare."

Read and Review

I want to thank everyone for review: Shout out reviews-

Tachisukumu: Thanks

EvilEssie PIXIE: Thanks for the support and hey three chapters is working for me I have like 25 stories...

Inuyasha-freak 15: Thanks for the support

Inu.-Sess.fan: No she can't control fire....

AngelofLight: Thanks alot for the review appreciate the support and consideration

Inuyasha92689:Thanks

Moonypadfoot: She didn't die, she just got sorta well you see Kagome can purify so use that to an abilty of magic and imagine it.

TheSpikedDragon: Thanks alot I appreciate your kind yet threatening words

Thefutureprincesstheoneandonly: Thanks for the help with spelling but I just spell it like that because it sounds like that Kilala-Kirara.

Ray12304: Yeah I guess you're right there. Lol but jail is a place that I am too familair with.


	5. I Forgave you

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**Question: Should this be a crossover and if it should be with what anime series???**

****

**Kagome laid on Inuyasha's back yet she was silent but in so much pain...it felt as if her heart was going to explode, she was drenching in sweat when suddenly Sango spoke out," Inuyasha stop!"**

**He turned to Sango," What the hell are you talking about?"**

**She went off Kilala taking out a hankerchief and putting Kagome on the ground as she began to calm down a bit. She then whipped her face of the sweat," She needs to be treated here and now!"**

**" How we don't know any way of treating her!"**

**Miroku walked forth with a book," Kagome brought me this book it is of herbs and healing methods."**

**Inuyasha looked at him then ran over to him grabbing him by the collar yet before he could even come in a foots reach Miroku put his staff out with the book open," I can help her yet you well need to be spaced from all of us Inuyasha."**

**Shippo nodded standing infront of Kagome," You shouldn't care anyway!"**

**Inuyasha growled grabbing him by the tail until Sango grabbed Shippo away from him," Stay back Inuyasha! Shippo is right, so saty at least arm's reach from her or else!"**

**He stepped back then growled," Now are you guys acting like her?"**

**" We have every right to be angry with you!"**

**" Espically after what you did!"**

**He sat down infront of them glaring out," I made a mistake..."**

**They ignored him as Sango turned to Miroku, "What must we do?"**

**He stopped," Shippo go fetch some water I saw a river near by make it cold, Inuyasha be a bit helpful and take off you haori so Kagome may rest her head on it. Sango make sure her breaths are steady and I'll be back after search for some herbs."**

**Inuyasha folded the shirt putting it under Kagome's head and spoke," Don't bother, Kagome keeps some herbs in her pack in a box to keep them fresh."**

**He glanced at him then turned going into the backpack pulling it to the ground lifting the flap taking out the box and began to grind them. Sango then whispered to Kagome," Kagome? Kagome?"**

**She winced looking up to her with weary eyes," Sango? Wha-keep him away from me."**

**Sango sighed as Inuyasha turned from then pounding his head against the tree," Kagome..."**

**Sango spoke comforting words to her," Don't worry Kagome, just calm down. He won't bother you..."**

**Her head fell to the side to see Inuyasha. She then let a calming breath out speaking," Inuyasha."**

**he stopped turning to her quickly running over," Kagome..."**

**" I forgave you everytime, I lied to myself everytime...but when you agreed to kill me," her eyes then began to water," I couldn't anymore because this time lying to myself wouldn't work...because I lied to you, this is the first time I've cried for you because of haterd yet I cried for him so many times because of memories...you disapointed me that day Inuyasha."**

**He reached to touch her hand kissing it," I'm sorry Kagome, I know what I did wasn't right. I know it was just stupid and I can't explain myself. But please hang on...Please."**

**She smiled gently as her hand dropped from him. His eyes went to shock as Sango began to shake her," Kagome! Kagome wake up!"**

****

**Well yet that's the end....**

**jk jk lol I wouldn't do that **

****

**Shippo then ran out of the forest," I'm back!"**

**Sango took the bowl and began to help Kagome. Inuyasha was just frozen there. Miroku pulled him back then putting the herbs into some of the bottled water Kagome kept with her. He then walked to Kagome opening her mouth raising her head pouring in the water as she swallowed. She then opened her eyes a bit," Harsha ursha oniuon yashiga."**

**He stopped as she fell asleep," The spell."**

**Everyone asked in question," The spell? What are you talking about what was that she spoke?"**

**Miroku put the bowl down and her hand to her side sighing," She just spoke a spell which puts up a barrier around herself, we can't touch her once she falls into deep sleep. If she dies her body well not be touch until her spirit allows so, now when she awakes she'll have a barrier around herself for two hours or more... I really don't understand why she needs this spell."**

**Inuyasha spoke," She did say that she lied to us. That must mean she's keeping something from us."**

**Shippo nodded falling back," I am guessing it's a really big secert."**

**Sango nodded with a sigh," I'm worried about her."**

**Miroku put a hand on her shoulder," Don't worry Sango."**

**She turned to him as he hugged her. Shippo hugged them as Inuyasha sighed jumping into a tree. He leaned against the tree yet then a thought suddenly flooded into his mind as he looked down at the helpless girl infront of him.**

**Flashback**

**" You know Inuyasha sometimes I wonder what I'd be like if I lived here in peace."**

**He glanced at her," What are you talking about? In peace? Hm! All the peace I need is to be feared and be a full demon!"**

**He looked at her seeing that looked of complete disappointment on her face. He rose an eyebrow," What is your problem."**

**She looked down," Nothing...," she then made a smile," don't worry, but anyway it's time to eat let's go!"**

**She then ran off as he sat there.**

**End Flashback**

**He remembered the disappointment she had on her face that disappointment wouldn't let her sleep. He sighed at the thought as when Miroku spoke," Inuyasha! Stop sulking and go find us some food while we prepare camp!"**

**" Fine."**

**He then ran off as the others got everything set for the night yet everyone's minds wouldn't lt it go. Let go the fact that they were all sulking over Kagome just trying to keep busy. Only problem was no one ever wandered to the thought about what caused this to happen...**

****

**Read and Review**

**Sorry it's short but I need a vote on if if should be a crossover of not!!!PLEASE VOTE!! CROSSOVER YES OR NO!!!THEN WHAT ANIME SERIES!!!plz plz plz**


	6. Goodbye

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**No crossover...**

****

**Kagome gasped raising her head looking around," What? What's going on?"**

**She looked around reaching her hand out but was shot back her hand began to heat as steam appeared from it. Her eyes flickered red as she glared around," Hm, her friends seem to be quite worried. How could they care so much for this wrench? Though the dark circles under their eyes shows care. Maybe I should kill them."**

**The demon inside seemed to reach out yet was powerfully shot back and dissolved into steam leaving her body in an instant. Kagome's eyes flickered open looking around," What happened? My head..."**

**She lay back down to smell this sent of Inuyasha. She looked at what she laid on to see his shirt. A smile caressed her lips yet it soon disappeared as she remembered everything that had occurred. She lifted her hand as the barrier ceased. She rose to her legs wobbling a little yet she felt arms encircle around her waist. She turned to the figure to see Inuyasha. She was just about ready to push away from him yet his eyes showed sorrow, regret, pain...Kagome looked down then stepped away," What are you doing up? You must be exhausted it seems you all stayed up to look after me when it really was not needed."**

"**Needed or not we did it. Kagome I'm sorry I'm so sorry."**

**He rushed into her arms as she fell to her knees. His head under her chin and arms encircled around her waist. She put a hand on his head to comfort him," Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I cannot nor well not forgive you just like that. But I can give you a chance..."**

**He held on to her tighter," Kagome..."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm not going to hell with Kikiyou."**

"**But. You promised her."**

"**It isn't my time..."**

**She held on to him tighter a tear falling," I'm so glad."**

**He looked up to her to see her crying," Kagome don't cry."**

"**It's alright it's not because I'm hurt."**

**He nodded as she stood up away from him," Inuyasha I have somewhere I need to be. I promise to be back by time you all reach the village..."**

**He nodded as she grabbed her weapon jumping up into the tree. He crossed his arms turning to see Miroku open his eyes," You are lucky forgave you Inuyasha."**

**He looked at him ready to say something when Sango spoke coolly," Actually he's lucky Kagome was being so forgiving and so kind."**

"**What is wrong with you guys."**

**Miroku sat up clearing his throat leaning back against the tree," Kagome entered my dream."**

**Sango and Shippo nodded," She entered our too."**

**Inuyasha looked at them," What? What do you mean what did she say?"**

"**Kagome told me to tell you that she has forgiven you but knows your plan with Kikiyou. She wishes me to tell you she wishes you a wonderful life.'"**

**Sango turned from them tears falling as Shippo gripped on to her," She also wants us to tell you that Kikiyou will get her souls soon..."**

**Miroku walked to Sango putting a comforting hand around her and Shippo as Kilala sent growls toward him. Shippo yelled," You don't think she would just forgive you just like that do you?! You promised to kill her! I wouldn't have let you live..."**

**Kagome held her weapon casually walking down the clearing as someone spoke," You..."**

**She turned looking to see Sesshoumaru staring at her," You were with my brother correct?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What are you doing in my lands?"**

"**A battle seemingly happened here with Naraku. We ended up here for the night. I am leaving. Inuyasha is still here."**

**Sesshoumaru took a step foreword clearing his throat," Why is it you are not with my brother? Are you not his wench?"**

**She laughed as he glared at her," What are you laughing at girl?"**

"**I never was Inuyasha's wench. Unlike Inuyasha I do not depend on another as much as he does on me."**

**Sesshoumaru looked at her," And where are you going?"**

**She looked down mumbling enough so he could hear," Away..."**

"**Away?"**

"**Yes far away from Inuyasha and everything here."**

**He was about to speak when Kagome rose her weapon turning toward the forest. She threw her weapon as a clash was heard. Kagome glared out grabbing her weapon as Sesshoumaru spoke gently," My brother...why is it you attack him?"**

"**I don't really feel like seeing him right now...you could say in like terms."**

"**Like terms?"**

**She nodded seeing Inuyasha and getting in stance throwing her weapon again to have Inuyasha jump yet then he turned using his sword to block. Kagome jumped catching her weapon putting her hand out to steady herself as Inuyasha yelled," What the hell Kagome? Why are you doing this?"**

"**Maybe I just have unresolved issues."**

**He put his sword out as Kagome got in stance. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her," I have issues with my brother to take care of you leave."**

**She looked at him," What are you doing?"**

"**Leave..."**

"**Why are you helping me."**

"**Honestly I do not know now go."**

**She looked at him then whispered gently," I'll never speak to you again...you know what my objective is."**

"**If you truly are going to give up your soul...then I must say you are as stupid as normal humans."**

**She stopped," We'll see in the end, good-bye Sesshoumaru."**

**He nodded as Inuyasha yelled out," Kagome!! Sesshoumaru what are you doing?"**

"**Nothing that concerns you Inuyasha now let's begin our battle shall we?"**

**He growled running at him. Kagome walked toward the cliff a breath coming as she set down her weapon shutting her eyes," If you were to make a wish and jump down...your wish shall come true and you well forever fly in peace."**

**She then spread out her hands jumping," I wish for Kikiyou to live and for Inuyasha to live a happy life."**

**As she fell down the cliff a voice yelled out painfully," Kagome!!!"**

**She looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her painfully yet then saw the look of horror in which crossed Sesshoumaru's face. **

**She smiled gently," Good-bye."**

**A stinging light came as the jewel hit the rock as she did a smile still growing on her lips as blood roamed on various spots on her body," Good-bye."**

****

**Read and Review**

**FIN**

**That's the End part II coming soon promise. **

_**In the end no one can have what they solemnly wish to obtain.**_

_**Though wishes of a lost loved one is something that washes all the wants away.**_

_**The difference between want and need are there you just don't know.**_

_**So maybe the mistakes you made well stay the regret and pain will stay...**_

_**But at least chances for joy has come, do not make a death useless.**_

_**Kagome Higuarshi**_


	7. So she rises again

Inuyasha 

**DV Re**

Five weeks, it has been five weeks…doesn't seem like long does it? But when you're suffering like I was it felt like centuries. Even the one who loved me couldn't take away the pain because every time I looked at her felt her breathing, or even touched her now warm hands or lips it reminded me of you. I cried at night when no one looked. I moped and gripped onto the last thing that reminded me of you, then I stopped. I didn't try to look for you because they wouldn't let me. They said I already tainted everything why make it worse. Every time they spoke to us they're words were covered with hidden hate, deep deep hatred and deep longing for death. But, as they went along, things changed; they didn't forgive him they just dropped it, which made it worse.

Sesshoumaru looked out along the clearing of flowers up at the bright day. Rin was playing with Jaken down in the clearing and he was here waiting for them to find the dead body of the miko. Strange yes? Strange that he wanted to find the dead body of a girl he didn't know. Still here he was looking and seeking for the girl who he longed to kill yet before her death in an instant his world of turned inside out. Everything altered before him, the girl brightened in his view and her death hit him like a avalanche of boulders. Then just like that she was gone, in that moment everything happened for fast yet so slow. No explanation was seen…

FLASHBACK

Kagome walked toward the cliff a breath coming as she set down her weapon shutting her eyes," If you were to make a wish and jump down…your wish shall come true and you well forever fly in peace."

She then spread out her hands jumping," I wish for Kikiyou to live and for Inuyasha to live a happy life."

As she fell down the cliff a voice yelled out painfully," Kagome!!!"

She looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her painfully yet then saw the look of horror in which crossed Sesshoumaru's face.

She smiled gently," Good-bye."

A stinging light came as the jewel hit the rock as she did a smile still growing on her lips as blood roamed on various spots on her body," Good-bye."

END FLASHBACK

He shook his head as Rin stood before him with a look of sadness," Lord Sesshoumaru, you seem quite sad, since your return from your wandering."

He set a hand on her head," It is not of your concern Rin, now let's return to the castle."

She nodded following him as they returned. Jaken chased around them," Do not leave me behind my lord!"

They continued and since they were not to far from the castle they were there in a hurry. He continued to walk when a servant ran to him just as he entered the castle. She bowed then whispered to him," We have found the jewel and the body. It is cleaned and the ritual has began my lord."

He turned to her," Good work where is she?"

" In the magic room."

He nodded and ordered her to bring Rin to her room. He then left entering the room. The smell of the death was gone and she was in a condition as though her death has just begun. The monks and priests were chanting as she lay in the water with candles around. They continued as her life continued to return. The wind increased and electricity formed between them and in a sudden flash a light flashed and Kagome clawed out her hand breathing heavily. She rose her hair and body drenched. Sesshoumaru stood there in shock. The jewel had disappeared and her beauty was restored. He walked forth," Miko."

She turned her head to him confused," Sesshoumaru? What has happened? Why am I here?"

" I have restored your life…"

She stopped," My life?! What are you speaking of? I…am I walking this earth as an undead life?"

" No you are completely restored."

She moved away and stood up calmly," Why?"

" I decided you weren't meant to die at this time."

She narrowed her eyes at him then stood up. Her legs were wobbly as she almost went to the ground. He suddenly appeared next to her holding her as she looked up to him. He looked down to her calmly as she returned the look yet confused," what brought you to this benevolence?"

" I already told you- I don't know."

She then put a hand on his shoulder pulling herself up then standing moving back," Thank you for catching me, it was strange to walk again."

He nodded turning to the priests in which laid on the ground unconscious. She followed his gaze stopping," Did I cause this mess?"

" Your awakening did not you."

She sighed following him out looking down at her torn clothes. Sesshoumaru noticing it long ago spoke," I well have you change."

She nodded following him. She hugged herself looking foreword as he spoke to a woman before the door," Take care of these priests and have a room prepared for this girl next to mine."

She nodded leaving as Kagome watched her. He spoke as they headed down the hallways passing various doors," Where did you go, when you hit the ground?"

Kagome's voice became hoarse as she whispered," I was in a dark place, it was cold and I was completely alone. I never experienced anything like that. Days were months and weeks were years in that place…"

He glanced to her," Why would you have to experience such a cruel place when your life was set on good."

Kagome shook her head following him casually," Because, I asked for it."

He turned to her," Verbally or in actions miko?"

" I went to the council of elders and asked them to send me to that place."

He moved in front of her," why would you do that?"

She stopped in front of the door as he opened it. She simply walked in," I deserve it. I was a burden."

She then sat down on a bed as he stood before her," Then is your returning into this world alright?"

She looked up to him then opened her hand staring at it and turning it to a fist. She whispered," Another chance? Could I be that lucky? Why would you do this Sesshoumaru?"

" I have answered you dozens of times already if you insist on asking me that over and over again I might have to kill you again."

He said it with a smirk as she laughed," You did it because you didn't understand why I jumped. It didn't make sense to you did it. And so it brought a sense of questioning to you, a sense of curiosity."

He looked to her and answered," Maybe."

She looked at herself then walked to the closet taking out a kimono as he watched her. She turned to him," May I wear this?"

He looked at the kimono. It was his mother's and only she and another have worn it and that other was Rin though it was about three times her size and didn't fit. He had kept it for someone to wear though his mother's sent lingered on it. Kagome had noticed his long time of thought she asked," Who does this belong to or did?"

" My mother."

She looked at it then turned to the kimono," I saw the portrait of your mother on our way here. She looked just like you. She was beautiful."

She then put the kimono back into the closet as he stood and took it," You may wear it."

She looked at him," Sesshoumaru-this was your mother's."

" And I let you wear this because…I feel you may."

She nodded as he turned for her to change. She let go of her gown her satisfaction. She didn't like the present gown. She then took the beautiful black kimono putting it on and putting a bow in the back and her hair in a braid. She then put on the black cargos under with pads under her feet with a sock like covering over. She looked at herself then lifted the kimono laying it on the bed," You can turn around now Lord Sesshoumaru."

He turned in shock then calmed," amazing."

" How so?"

" It fits perfectly."

She smiled then asked," What has occurred with Inuyasha?"

He answered," He is in a temple, he goes there everyday. He mourns after your loss and so does the others who have scattered. They are called the hunters now. Inuyasha is no longer friends with him nor allies. Kikiyou has long been dead with Naraku also yet there seems to be another out and about. Do you wish to see them?"

She looked to the ground," it has been at least a month, I don't really want to talk to him or let him know I'm alive."

He turned," Come with me."

She followed him as he opened a door to a wooden walled room it was a sort of training room. She looked around at the weapons and such he then handed her a white painted cat mask with closed cat eyes and ears to put on. It covered her whole face. She took it," Do you want me to wear this?"

" Yes and you can cloak your sent can't you?"

She nodded as he took down a sword and dagger, then handed them to her. She put to short to her side and the dagger in a pouch on her leg. She stood," Let's go."

He nodded yet then Rin came running in. Kagome looked to her smiling," Hello there."

" Hello! I'm Rin what's your name?"

She smiled," My name is Kagome but don't tell anyone else okay just a secret between us girls."

She gave off a toothy smile nodding and turning to Sesshoumaru," Where did she come from Lord Sesshoumaru? Is she my mommy."

Sesshoumaru struck in surprise answering with a jolting 'no'. Kagome bent down," I'm just a friend, but tell you what when Lord Sesshoumaru and I get back I'll introduce myself better and maybe if it's not to late I'll bring you horse back riding. What do you say?"

She squealed jumping to her then running off as she stood up with a smile. As they walked out the door and floated in the air dashing away. She put on her mask as Sesshoumaru spoke," You're good with children."

" Yeah, I like children so innocent…it makes a difference knowing that they're so young and everything you do put an influence on them."

He nodded as they came upon the village quickly she landed looking around from her mask to see a huge temple of stone before her it was tall. She walked forth as he put a hand on her shoulder," I shall lead the way."

She turned to him," I need a different name."

" Is it to be my choice?"

She looked to him laughing with a 'yeah right'," Call me…Rayne."

" Interesting choice I must admit, but are you ready?"

She took a breath," As ready as I'm ever going to be."

He nodded as they walked in. She put a hand to her chest closing her eyes as a seal appeared around her. She then walked in seeing Inuyasha prepared to walk out. Her breathing stopped as Sesshoumaru turned to her then turned to Inuyasha," Hello brother."

" Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here? Who's she?"

He looked to him," I came to see how you were coping and this is Rayne."

" I'm coping the best I can, you know how I have been. And Rayne why did you bring her to introduce me? And what's with the mask?"

Kagome cut in," I felt like coming, and the mask is just something I wear a signature you can describe as."

He stopped," You sound familiar…"

She stopped as Sesshoumaru cut in," Ignore it your imagination is to far of heights."

Inuyasha moved past them as Kagome turned Sesshoumaru leading the way. Inuyasha kept walking," So why are you really here?"

" Felt like it, I have a right to do I not. Where is Sango and Miroku, Shippo?"

He stopped turning around," Every since" before he finished he glanced to Kagome," she died we haven't been in any real contact. I lost everything and you know what I don't deserve any of it back because all of it was my fault."

Kagome remained silent as Sesshoumaru turned to her then back," but do you know where they are?"

He sighed looking outward and answered," Miroku is with his mentor up in the northeast area of the waterfall. Shippo is living in the border of the west he is older now and training. Sango is in the inner border of the east so pretty close to Shippo and serving as a trainer and guard. That's it, how long would you be staying?"

" Rayne and I shall be shadowing you for a while."

He turned," Why doesn't she lose the mask?"

She answered," Because I don't feel like it. Sheesh you're way to persistent."

He stopped then turned," Whatever!"

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru," I have a feeling he knows something."

"Something?"

She nodded then answered confused," Like he recognizes me but can't see me. I know it's strange but."

He walked down the steps," I do believe you are right."

She walked with him then began walking her own path as he continued his. She walked through the forest. Someone followed her yet she knew her capabilities and left them be. She continued then stopped in front of a field of hills and flowers. She looked out," Wondrous."

Kagome bent down and took a flower the mask hiding her exquisite smile. She twirled the flower then crumpled it in her hand as the petals went off in the wind. Casting out her look she stood still yet then feet touched the ground behind her as she turned," Yes? Inuyasha?"

He looked at her," So your name's Rayne. Where are you from?"

She looked at him," Why are you so suspicious of me?"

" Because you are just plainly a mystery."

She laughed sitting down," You want to sit with me?"

He walked over and sat down glancing at her as she spoke," You're not going to see under my mask here you know doggy."

" My name's Inuyasha, why don't you use it?!"

She put her hand to her forehead over the mask laughing," All right then Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru has told me a lot of your past. Who is this girl."

He stopped," It's none of your busnuiss!"

She backed up," Sorry…but you must be relieved."

" I am not relieved! Her dieing doesn't make me smile! It ruined my life! I loved her, you wouldn't understand, you probably live like Sesshoumaru! Alone! Kagome and I! I made a mistake and she never forgave me for it! I killed her myself, at least I minus would of! The way she died wasn't right! She was-she had a long line of life before her and then this happened. It's not fair."

She looked down as a glow went around her as it disappeared. He looked at her," What the hell was that?"

She stood up," I am sorry to bother you Inuyasha, we will not meant again."

He jumped," Wait!"

She turned to him as he spoke," you didn't bother me. You're welcome back-and sorry about that outburst."

" Hey don't worry I have demons yelling out of the blue at me all the time you know."

He stopped and laughed," Haven't laughed in a really long time I got to admit though. I'm half-demon, But that helped a lot, we could spar sometime you know, might be fun."

She nodded turning and disappeared ending up in the air next to Sesshoumaru. She took off her mask with a breath releasing her long hair out of the braid as it went over her. She turned to him," Thanks Sesshoumaru."

" For?"

" Everything."

He nodded," No need for thanks."

She nodded as he looked at her,' she looks beautiful like that.'

Kagome then turned to look out," It's still bright Sesshoumaru the sun should be setting soon. Would you and Rin like to come horseback riding? I have a spot with a wonderful view of the sunset."

Read and Review


	8. Sunset Outbursts

**Heart Break, Backstabbing Hate**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**Ello dar maties and landlubbers. Don't ask I'm in the school play for my school and it's called The Lady Pirates of Captain Bree so put it together. I be a pirate lassies! Hahaha. This is fun. Anyway here is your long delayed chapter. Well sort of anyway. Hoping you like it and please be nice I am in no mood to take harsh citizen. It's simple if you don't like it don't read it aight. **

**Kagome sat on the horse with Rin in her arms and Sesshoumaru next to them on his own horse. Clutching the reins of the horse she smiled looking down to Rin. Her eyes widened staring out into the sunset," Beautiful! I can see it setting Lord Sesshoumaru! It's magical!"**

**Kagome smiled sweetly lifting her head and looking out into the sunset hugging Rin in a comforting gesture," I know it's wonderful isn't it Rin."**

**She smiled nodding and leaning back into her chest. Sesshoumaru looked out into the sun then glanced down to the two girls before him. He hid a smile beneath his cold mask. Kagome turned to him," It's beautiful isn't it Sesshoumaru?"**

**He nodded acknowledging her as Rin jumped up into his arms. He caught her instantly and rose an eyebrow looking down to her wrapping his arms over her," Rin?"**

**She whispered into his ear," Kagome's really nice and pretty. Can she be my new mommy?"**

**He almost choked at that wish yet she smiled moving back and falling back into Kagome's arms. Kagome cradled her back and forth as the sun disappeared. Sesshoumaru led the way back as Kagome spoke to Rin calmly," Rin are you afraid of anything?"**

**She nodded crazily," Wolves, snakes, mean people, the dark and a lot more things but Sesshoumaru always saves me and now you well too right Kagome!"**

**Kagome smiled nodding," Of course. I'll lure away all the wolves, I'll scare away all the snakes, beat up all the mean people and lighten up all the darkness just for you."**

**She smiled brightly and hugged her falling asleep soon after Kagome continued to hold the reins while humming a little song. Sesshoumaru stopped before the gate," The guards shall take away the horses come."**

**Kagome crawled off carefully not to wake up Rin. She whispered confused," Are you all right Sesshoumaru. I mean I understand you aren't much of a talker but…"**

" **I am fine."**

**Kagome nodded as one of the servants took Rin and left. Kagome watched her go then set a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder," Excuse me but you are certainly not fine."**

**He didn't answer yet just stared off into the distance. Kagome sighed standing there then walked toward him. She followed him as he continued to walk," Sesshoumaru why are you ignoring me?"**

"…"

**She didn't feel angry she just kept asking," Sesshoumaru I have become very patient you know."**

**Unlike her he turned in an instant to her and slammed her against the wall," be on with your own activities!"**

**Staring at him in confusion her gripped her side. Her averted his eyes down to see her bleeding. He looked up quickly to see her eyes locked on him," I'm fine now answer me."**

**This confused him she had a near fatal injury and was still asking if he was all right or what was bothering him. Was she stupid or just…" I'm sorry."**

**Moving foreword away from the hook on the wall she clutched his shoulder," It's alright I was being a nuisance obviously."**

**He staggered back as she grabbed her wound," Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?"**

**His face flashed with fear for the first time as she fell to the ground the thud of her body hitting the ground caused time to stop suddenly. He bent down to her as she winced in pain. He asked himself how could she worry about him at the moment. He rose his head and yelled angrily," Servants!"**

**Kagome almost laughed at the idea of him caring about her like that. He lifted her up carefully whispering," Girl-I mean Kagome you just came back from death do not return so quickly."**

**She laughed genuinely as he stared at her confused," Sesshoumaru I'll live, don't worry your proud ego."**

**He almost laughed at that yet then the servants came quickly lifting her onto a tray and running off as he stood there afraid. The lord turning to the hook then stepped back staring down to his bloodily clothing he disappeared to his study throwing his shirt into the den of fire as if the blood had poisoned him.**

**The next day Kagome opened her eyes seeing the sun gleaming in. She shifted her head to see Rin sleeping on the couch across the bed. She smiled then sighed shutting her eyes when she heard the door open. It was Sesshoumaru who held a tray of food and drinks. She smiled," Hey there Sesshoumaru. Are you feeling better?"**

**His eyes had the unknown seen emotion yet then he set the tray down and smiled slightly," I'm glad you're awake."**

**She pulled herself up slightly ignoring the savage pain and leaning back against the headboard whispering happily," Sesshoumaru I want you to know that I'm fine and it wasn't your fault."**

**He didn't respond. He pulled out the chair from the side and sat down. He took her hand and whispered coolly," I'm sorry no matter what you said it was my temper."**

**She sighed knowing that this would never be let down. Pushing herself up she groaned then let out a deep breath," All right fine you are firm and stubborn so here's the deal. You promise to respect me as you have throughout as I do to you and we are equal. And as I remember I was the cause of your arm loss yet then I returned it so deal still?"**

**Staring at her in disbelief he gave in as she sighed taking the glass of water and drinking it cautiously and carefully. She put the cup to the side and laid down tiredly.**

**Sorry it's so short! Really I mean at least I updated it would be longer next time! Promise! And better! This was like a space taker.**


	9. Warming Up

Kagome slept so still and silent it was as if she was dead yet as she slept Sesshoumaru hung over her like an eagle over its prey. He stared at her so closely when suddenly she began to stir. She had begun to look very pale and bothered yet then she began to flip and turn, she was having some kind of nightmare. It seemed harsh as he grabbed her shoulder shaking her gently," Kagome…"

She jumped up quickly screaming out," Sesshoumaru!"

He was shocked she was actually calling out his name. Kagome turned to him and jumped onto him holding him tightly. He gasped staggering back as she whispered," Are you okay!"

He rose an eyebrow confused staring down at her as she stared back at him her eyes glistening with tears," What are you talking about? It was a dream I'm fine."

She stared at him in disbelief as he set her on the bed," Kagome stay put your wounds are not as little as you believe."

She turned away from him and hugged herself then reached out for his hand," Sesshoumaru don't leave something bad is going to happen…don't leave."

He stared at her hand that held his own and grasped it," I'll be fine, I am the Lord of the west."

He never knew these feelings that he was currently expressing to her at the moment were these emotions really him? It was shocking to him really that she cared so much about him and he was acting like this. She was crying for him. She smiled a little to him then gently released his hand. He moved toward her and caressed her hair carefully," Do not worry, Kagome. I'm fine and I well be fine."

She took his hand as tears fell," I saw everything and it was so painful I felt everything please Sesshoumaru be cautious."

He nodded and left in that instance. Kagome moved out of the bed cautiously staring out the window a look of worry stuck on her face. Sesshoumaru stood in front of the door then walked down the hallway. A servant then ran toward him," My lord! Your brother is outside."

He rose an eyebrow then walked past the servant and down to the study where Inuyasha stood staring at the fire then up to the family portrait. Sesshoumaru questioned as he walked foreword," What are you doing here?"

He stopped turning to him as Inuyasha cleared his throat then responded," I was wondering, is that girl here…the one you brought to the village?"

Sesshoumaru shut the door and sat down," She is, why?"

" I-can I-can I talk to her?"

The lord turned away for a second then stood up," She is healing from a wound- you are going to need to make it quick."

He nodded then stood tall following him out. Yet then Sesshoumaru stopped at a wall taking the cat mask she had and stopping him," She needs her mask…"

Inuyasha simply nodded as Sesshoumaru walked inside her room where she sat still staring outside the window in a fetal position. She stopped jumping up quickly," Sesshoumaru, is something wrong? Did something happen!"

He shook his head with a small smile," No, don't worry you have a guest."

She rose a confused eyebrow," A guest?"

Handing her the mask she then noticed that it must have been Inuyasha. Sighing she took the mask and turned putting it on and sitting on the bed. She asked," Sesshoumaru can you stay outside, I have a bad feeling."

The lord nodding to her and whispered," I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled gently taking his hand," Thank you."

Suddenly Inuyasha walked in as Sesshoumaru glared at him before leaving. Kagome stared at Inuyasha," I never thought you would come to visit me I think it's strange."

" I came here to ask you who you were. You are familiar-a little too familiar…"

Kagome rolled her eyes then spoke," Listen up Inuyasha I already talked about this with you okay."

He moved toward her in a quick step to grab the mask as she evaded as he broke half of her mask, which dragged into her skin. She gasped grabbing her forehead and covering her eyes, which had a scratching over her eye. She gasped hissing as Inuyasha gasped," I'm sorry Rayne. I'm…"

Sesshoumaru jumped in," What happened! Kago- Rayne!"

He pushed Inuyasha out of the way and bent down to Kagome. Blood ran over her hand as he gasped. Reaching out he took the mask off looking to her carefully yet shielding her face from Inuyasha. Suddenly his eyes flashed red as he turned to him," What did you do to her!"

He moved back," I-I just…I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru pinned him against the wall chocking him angrily. Kagome then walked over and grabbed his arm," Sesshoumaru its okay-let it go, this time."

He turned to her," Are you alright?"

She gasped from a sharp intake as Inuyasha stared at him. Kagome whispered," Kikiyou the girl, Inuyasha is with her everything-lies."

He whispered," Kagome, its alright. Your wounds move your hand Kagome."

She slowly moved it as he saw the scar running from her eyebrow down to her nose. It was small as he whispered," it's not bad."

Taking a wash cloth from the side of the table he set it on her wound yelling," Servants! Bring the medical supplies!"

Inuyasha jumped hearing the name," Kagome?"

They turned to him as he froze running toward her," Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru stopped him," Don't go near her."

Kagome held the wash cloth to her eyes gripping into the pain whispering," Inuyasha leave."

He staggered back then stopped," Kagome please."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as he ordered," Leave my domain now!"

He turned with that and left. Sesshoumaru turned to her and bent down holding the cloth," Kagome are you alright?"

She nodded biting her lip when a servant walked in and set down some supplies leaving quickly. Sesshoumaru began to clean and wipe her wounds. As he finished she looked down to her hand which was covered in blood. Sesshoumaru soaked her hand in the water. Her other eye was now covered completely as she sat there. Sesshoumaru put a hand to her face," I'm sorry I had promised to protect you and let nothing happen to you now this…please I am sorry."

She smiled to him," I don't blame you Sesshoumaru. After all you are here patching me up. It was my fault…I didn't think he would get so close I didn't dodge in time."

" Kagome…why don't you come to lunch. Rin has been etching to see you again. She has been curious."

Kagome nodded as they stood and walked out of the room toward the dining room.

All for now chow


	10. Blind Feelings

Here is the long delayed chapter. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy also after this I may not update for a while because I am going to Asia for summer vacation. I am going to Asia! Japan, Singapore and Cambodia! For a month, sorry guys but when I return I promise! Promise! To update! Also sorry for this wait but I had one of my best stories taken off because they said it was a non-story! I was so pissed off. It was Results of Death and I don't have back-up for two chapters because of my computer melt down not that I am attempting to make excuses! I swear anyway enjoy!

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru as he clutched her hand leading her foreword. Kagome grabbed her eye," Ahhh."

Sesshoumaru turned to her," Is something wrong? Does it hurt?"

She gripped it tighter falling to her knees as he ran to her side holding on to her," Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?"

She gripped it tighter her face twisting in pain as Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm," Kagome! Let me see."

She moved her hand as suddenly Sesshoumaru gasped. Her bandage was already soaked in blood as she whispered," I can't see."

He moved toward her the lifted her up yelling," Doctor!"

The servant then ran over," Lord Sesshoumaru how may I be of service to you?"

" Bring the doctors here!"

Kagome moaned painfully hissing silently as her hand traced with blood from her wound as she whispered her eyes opening in a haze," I can't see…Sesshoumaru I can't see…"

He laid her down confused then moved her hair," Kagome?"

The next thing he knew he was being pushed out of the room so the doctors could tend to her wounds. Standing there waiting was driving him crazy as he thought about her. Suddenly one of the doctors came flying through the door. He was covered in blood. Walking over Sesshoumaru asked," Doctor?"

He jumped up," This girl you forgot to mention was a miko. She has a protective barrier."

" Is that a problem."

" For a second it was just wait here."

Sesshoumaru stood there then looked back. As he looked through the door he saw Kagome's condition. She seemed so frail in that state. It was unlike her. He wanted to kill his brother for inflicting this kind of pain to her. He wanted to rip out his own eyes for the kind of pain he was putting her through. He would surely pay. Next thing he knew the doctor came out speaking calmly," Sire…"

" What is it? Is she alright?"

" She is alive yet sire she is…she is…"

" What is she!"

He bowed apologetically," She is blind sire."

Sesshoumaru stopped as the doctors quickly left. He stopped then ran into the room where Kagome was staring out to the abyss. She was fiddling with something yet then she moved looking down," Sesshoumaru…"

Tears enveloped in her eyes as he stood there. He didn't know what to do as he stared at her. Walking over carefully he sat down taking her hand," I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

She nodded looking up but then she saw nothing and turned away. She moved her hand foreword upon resting it on his shoulder she lifted it to his neck then to his face stopping. As she roamed his face she spoke," You're sad…don't blame yourself. It was my fault in the beginning. I should have been able to defend myself."

Sesshoumaru took her hand gripping it tightly then turned as Rin ran into the room. She jumped onto Kagome's lap," Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome? Is something wrong."

A tear streamed down her face as she whispered," No Rin nothing is wrong."

Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome moved out of the bed. She motioned her hand around as Rin asked," Kagome? Is something wrong? Are you looking for something?"

Sesshoumaru took her hand allowing it to rest on his shoulder then leading the way. Rin ran to her side," Lady Kagome? What happened?"

Taking her hand Kagome was silent then continued on? She stared at the two as Sesshoumaru whispered," I won't let you out of my sight Kagome I promise."

Kagome reached out taking his hand instead as they continued on," Maybe this was meant to be…"

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome stood in the dojo feeling around the room. She had asked a servant to lead her there in the morning. She didn't feel like disturbing Sesshoumaru with this and she knew he was having a hard enough time trying to tell Rin about it. Standing there though she wore one of the new gowns a servant directed for her. It was an elegant gown with a v-cut collar down low yet inside a sort of tube top wrapping. Her sleeves were long and silk yet thin trailing behind her as she walked. The bottom was a thin skirt yet with many layers. She stood there stepping to the side. She reached foreword to the wall searching for a blade with her fingers yet then she felt daggers. Confused she grabbed them there were five as she felt and they were held in a bound case. Stepping back she opened them attaching them to her waist. Grabbing a blade she stepped back circling around carefully. As the silence continued the door burst open. She through the dagger to the spot yet right next to it. Sesshoumaru's voice boomed in," Kagome! Where were you! I told you to stay put!"

She turned to where the voice was walking foreword to him yet then next to him feeling for the dagger and grabbing it setting it in the pouch then holding his shirt," I am sorry Sesshoumaru. I just didn't want to burden you any more than I already have."

He took her hand," You…your blades. Why are you messing with weapons when you can't see?"

" I am trying to be able to see with something other than my eyes. I remember when I use to dance, and I would always have to look where I was but then it got me dizzy. So then I would listen. In this case I don't have much of a choice."

Sesshoumaru looked at her," You used to dance?"

She nodded with a smile," I loved it."

Walking toward her he took her hands and sent her to the middle of the room," Show me."

Confused as he stepped back she reached out for his hands asking confused," What?"

" Show me. How you dance."

Rising her hands up her sleeves still falling behind she tilted her head confused then nodded. Shifting her hands to the sides she hummed an unfamiliar tune yet at the same time a tune that he knew and loved (This song is called Lovers and it was played as the center piece in House of Flying Daggers)

A rare beauty in the north

She's the finest lady on earth

Kagome lifted her hands spinning calmly and beautifully stopping and moving her long sleeves almost like fans over her. With a smile she stopped dropping her sleeves. These movements almost made the Lord fall into a spell.

A glance from her the whole city falls

A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins.

She then stopped sharpening with her hips stopping and throwing her sleeves like roll over mats but then stopping twirling. Lifting her leg up in a side split she turning putting herself in a pose with one hand up and the other to the side with her right leg behind allowing her to balance.

There exists no city or nation.

That has been more cherished.

Than a beauty like this.

Sesshoumary watched as she bent over then stood up finishing. Waiting for a response she walked foreword to touch his face confused but she then bent down reaching her hands out when she felt his face," are you surprise? Or disapproved with my dancing?"

He took her hand moving her under him and capturing her lips. She gasped at his sudden action when he began to smother her. He then stopped moving back as she jumped up returning her clothing to normal. Moving her head as if to catch a sense of him she asked," Sesshoumaru?"

He spoke," I'm sorry…I didn't mean to over power you like that."

She turned away then looked down as if she was apologizing. Crawling over she put her hand to his heart lying down against him," I have no regrets. I…trust you."

He held her in his arms," How could you trust a Lord like me? A cold heartless Lord."

" Because I know that the real Lord of the West is not a cold heartless Lord but only one who hides behind that misdemeanor so he isn't beaten. You're afraid just like I am to lose because you think if you do you'll lose something more than a battle."

Holding her tightly he whispered," Kagome…"

She lifted her hand to his face confused then placed her lips against his. Lying her against the floor he continued to kiss her carefully," I care about you."

Setting her hand against his heart she nodded," I know you do."

He then continued to kiss her as she held him close to her as if afraid that he would leave her.

Read and Review and that is all I can tell because lemons are not allowed and I can't afford to have my story delayed again…even though I am very pissed off. Love you all chowie!


End file.
